Light emitting diode (LED), as an efficient light source, presents many advantages such as environmental friendly, energy saving, and long lasting, which has been widely used in various fields. Solid-state LED light source is capable of generating higher brightness than incandescent lamps and fluorescent lamps and is used more extensively for automotive lighting.
Generally, a headlamp module includes an LED light source, a reflector, and a projection lens. The LED light source includes at least one LED assembly. The LED assembly has a light emitting surface. The reflector is located outside the LED assembly, and the reflector faces the light emitting surface of the LED assembly. The reflector has a plurality of reflecting surfaces with different curvatures to reflect light from the LED assembly to different directions. The projection lens is configured for projecting the reflected light to outside a vehicle. Compared to incandescent lamps and fluorescent lamps that emit relatively divergent light, light emitted by the LED assembly shows strong directionality and a majority of the emitted light is vertical to the light emitting surface of the LED assembly. Therefore, an area lightened by the reflected light from the reflector is limited. Upon using such LED assembly for automotive lighting, it is liable to form a dark or unlit area around the headlamp module, and such lighting effect affects applications of the headlamp module. Moreover, a structure of such headlamp module is complicated and of high assembly difficulty and cost.